Currently Untitled
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Natsuru gets a reality check. "Don't you get it! Sakura only likes you when you're female! Not like me, I love and accept both sides of you!" Oocness.


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Natsuru gets a reality check. "Don't you get it! Sakura only likes you when you're female! Not like me, I love and accept both sides of you!" Oocness.

**Currently Untitled**

"Good morning Natsuru." The blue kampfer looked up at the female who called his name. His green eyed partner leaned against a tree while holding her school bag.

"Morning, were you waiting for me?"

"I just thought we could walk to school together." Akane responded with a smile happily showing off her normal perkiness. This morning Natsuru was in his female form, like he was most of the time. Being a female they got to spend more time together since the sexes were separated. However, this could be debated with the sworn of females captivated by his beauty.

The zauber user smiled too, he loved being around her. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine and yo-?"

"Natsuru!" Their heads snapped up at the foreigner's voice. The long haired woman rushed towards them. Without hesitation the chestnut haired girl stepped in between them latching onto the taller woman's arm.

The brown haired girl frowned as she was literally pushed away from her crush. The action unnoticed to the blunette. Quickly a red flash of rage shone in her eyes. Jade eyes closed, breathing deeply as she tried to calm herself from becoming trigger happy.

"Good morning, Sakura. How are you?"

"I'm fine and you?" Natsuru gulped feeling Sakura pressed her breasts against his arm.

"F-fine." The two started to walk, Akane frowned close to tears being completely forgotten by her partner. They started their own conversation that the short haired girl blocked out. It started with four steps behind the chatting couple before she suddenly stopped walking all together.

Looking up with glossy eyes in hope that her ally would sense something wrong. He didn't, and rounded the street corner.

* * *

"Goodbye Sakura. I'll talk to you tomorrow." The sapphire haired kampfer smiled polity watching her leave.

Click.

Natsuru froze every muscle in his body tensed up. The sound of a gun cocking echoed in his ears. Not just any gun it was Akane's black M1911 .45 pistol, he knew that sound anywhere. Very slowly he shifted around to look at the glaring redhead. "A-Akane, what's wro-"

Bang.

"Waahh!" The zauber user jumped back at the sudden shot aimed at his feet.

"Bastard, you've got a lot of nerve!" The younger girl walked closer to her prey as he stepped back fearfully. With a snarl she pulled the trigger again.

"Why are you shooting at me?!"

"Partners don't ditch their partners over stupid bitches!" The gewehr kampfer fired two more rounds. The azure eyed fighter hid behind a parked car.

"She isn't like that!"

"Did you even notice how she pushed me aside?! You always ignore me when she's around!"

"She-!"

"Why are you still defending her?! Don't you get it! Sakura only likes you when you're female! Not like me, I love and accept both sides of you! But right now I really wish I didn't!" Unable to keep her shooting arm straight she lowered her weapon. Closing her scarlet eyes in embarrassment from the outburst. "Stupid bitch getting me so riled up…"

Peeking up through the car windows the blunette tried to speak. "Akane-"

"Keep quiet!" Using both hands she lifted her gun once more. Natsuru ducked as a bullet shot through one of the car's window setting off the ear splitting alarm. While the male flinched away hands flying to his ears the redhead took the chance to get away jumping into the nearest tree.

The magic user could feel the other blue bracelet getting further away from his position. "What was that all about?" Knowing it was now safe he moved from his covered spot. "I better get out of here."

* * *

"Damn him he's such an idiot!" Still in kampfer form the ruby haired woman rushed home. Dashing upstairs to her bedroom the first thing she saw set her off. Her entrail doll watching paper view adult videos.

"Welco-Hey!"

"Stop watching porn you Yukari Tamura impersonator!" Grabbing the black rabbit by the ears she flung it around five times before chucking it into the wall. Grabbing the remote she turned off the tv with a huff.

"What the hell is your problem you Yui Horie sound alike?!" Unable to feel pain Suicidal Black Rabbit bounced up in no time. The girl didn't say a thing she only blushed and averted her scarlet eyes.

Sighing the stuffed animal climbed back up on the bed and over to the aggressive fighter. "Tell me what happened. Did someone flip your skirt up?! Haha-! Ack-!" Grabbing the head-using more pressure then need- she sent it flying again. After hitting the wall it fell face first into the trash can. A useful move she got from her partner.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Engulfed in blue light Akane transformed back into her original form. The brown haired kampfer presented her back to the trash can and cuddled into a full sized body pillow.

It took five minutes for the rabbit to get out of the bin and back onto the bed. Looking at her position the toy could easily figured out it had something to do with Natsuru. "Let me guess, you didn't get any further? Or should I say you went one step back?" When she didn't reply or move the damaged good reached out to place a comforting paw on her shoulder. "Why don't you just push him down on the-"

"No matter how much you try to help me you can't hack the cable connections to watch twenty more channels of adult programs."

"…" Jumping down from the bed it didn't bother to look back at the gewehr user. "You're on your own then." Shutting the door behind it the smart student was left alone sobbing to herself.

From down stairs the bunny could hear her cried of anguish. "If I can't watch tv then I'll have a drink." Moving the closest kitchen chair to the alcohol cabinet. The toy leaped onto the counter grabbing an unopened bottle of Donperi Gold.

Pouring the wine into a glass Suicidal Black Rabbit lifted the glass to its fuzzy mouth. The liquid was absorbed into the soft material. Much to its dismay the door bell rang. "Who could that be?"

Totting over to the window the moderator glimpsed at whoever was standing at the door. Because of the yellow tiger on their shoulder it had to be Natsuru. Jumping for the door handle it turned and cracked opened. "Come on it."

The male peek in first making sure it was safe. "Where's Akane?"

"Bawling in her room." The stuffed animal replied like it was nothing.

"Haha, was a disaster. Despite being able to turn into a girl you're still unbelievable bad with them." Disemboweled Tiger slipped off the zauber's shoulder before it could be slammed into the wall for that rude comment.

"Come with me into the kitchen. I opened a bottle of Donperi Gold."

"Delightful."

The blue eyed male watched them trot into the kitchen together. He looked around; this was the first time in her house. It was small and tidy. Slowly making his way upstairs he found her room quiet easily. Respectfully he knocked on the door. "A-Akane can I come in?"

Without a response the cross dresser wasn't sure if this was a trap. Was the foul mouth, violent, trigger happy girl waiting to blow his head up as soon as entered? Either way he took the risk opened the door wide enough to peer in. "Akane…?"

The gun user laid on her bed never acknowledging him there. The smaller student was fast asleep, tear tracks were stained on her cheeks as proof. Sitting down next to her he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and shook her awake. "Akane, wake up."

A little groan escaped her lips but lime orbs opened reluctantly. "Natsuru? What are you doing here?" Wiping the cold wet stains off her face she scooted away from him, blushing. It took her a few seconds to realize they were alone in her room.

"I'm here to apologize. I didn't mean to ditch you this morning."

"It's fine…"

"No, it's not and that's why I'm going to ask you out on a date. Just the two of us."

"!" The female's whole face lit up bright red. "A d-date?!"

"Yes, are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes!"

"Then, I'll stop by bright and early. See you later." Feeling better the magic user smiled innocently and left.

Akane feeling completely speechless fell back to her bed and rolled around, squealing like a school girl. "I have to tell Suicidal Black Rabbit!" Dashing down stairs, screaming. "I have a date with Natsuru tomorrow!" The doll, in a disheveled state on the floor looked flattened. Besides from a few drops the pooled on the floor an empty wine bottle laid next to the doll.

"…I'm drunk…hic...very drunk."

* * *

"What should I wear?!" The kampfer had basically emptied her closet looking for the perfect attire. Formal? Casual? Reviling? Well she didn't have anything to reviling since it wasn't her personality.

"Just wear what you normally wear!" After being shouted at by a stuffed animal the shy female picked a knee length skirt and a spaghetti strap shirt.

Ding dong.

"He's here!" Running down the stairs almost tripping on her own feet she crashed into the door. Fixing her appearance she then opened the door inviting him in. Natsuru was in casual clothes a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Where are we going today?"

"Were do you want to go? Aquarium? Zoo? Park?"

"How about the zoo?"

"Alright." While they walked side by side the female, tensed, started at the ground in front of her. The fire ball user relaxed and unaware of her feelings just walked without another care in the world.

First they looked at the birds. "Look at the colors on that Eastern Rosella and the Lorikeets. Don't they look amazing?!"

"Yeah."

The couple then moved to the large animals. Walking over to the hippo pen a baby hippo's head resurfaced. It let out a little grunt as clean air filled its lungs; ears flicking in all directions from hearing the audience.

The emerald eyed girl walked over to the elephant habitat. Though the bars the elephant's trunk passed reaching for the kampfer. With a smile she greeted the animal. "Isn't this great?"

"Yeah."

There was also monkeys, giraffes, zebras and bears. A beautiful wolf pack, hyena, jackals, and painted dogs packs. Even badgers and armadillos. Each species interacted with their own in a loving manner. Babies played with parents, sibling napped together. It was peaceful in the zoo.

Last but not least was the main attraction the large cats. A pair of Sumatran Tiger rested in their pen roaring with a territorial voice. Faking fear the gewehr user grabbed on to the boy's arm. Expecting-no wanting the boy to say something comforting to her. Or even an 'don't worry he's caged' would have been better than his obvious reaction.

Akane's smile instantly dropped when she glanced over at her partner. "Natsuru, are you having fun with me? Be honest."

"Yes, of course I am!"

"It seems as though you haven't had one positive thought all day. You don't like being with me, do you?"

"It's not that! I swear! It's just-"

"Oh my, look what we have here." Their heads snapped to the female's voice. Shizuku stood before them grinning. "Lover's fight?"

"President?!" Both of them shouted.

"President did you find them?"

"Mikoto too?!" The male gasped, his head turned when he felt his partner's disappointed glare on him. "I didn't tell anyone, promise!"

"Natsuru you're with Akane?! Why?! Childho- Hey don't run off!" The blue kampfer grabbed the magic user's hand rushing off.

"Let's loose them in the petting zoo!" She suggested looking back at the two transformed red kampfer. Schwert in hand the long haired woman chased them into the petting zoo. She threw the projectile at the zauber user using it's chain to catch him.

"Got you." She teased pulling the now female Natsuru to her. Filled with rage at the intrusion of her love rivals the redhead cursed and shot at the chain. The moment he was free the scarlet haired woman grabbed him and fled. The student council frowned and put her weapon away. "Aa, they got away."

"Tch! How does she find out these things?!" Currently hiding among the goat's pen; the violent girl had her partner immobilized on the ground.

"Just transform back before someone sees you." With a frown the book worm submitted to the blunette's wish.

"Hey look at that."

"What is it?!" Thinking it was the red fighters the taller kampfer stayed low hiding from sight.

"For just a dollar you can get a cup of feed."

"Maybe we should just leave…"

"And go where? They probably just find us again."

"That's probably true. I wouldn't underestimate Madam President. But for what reason would she be here?"

Unable to hide the disappointment in her eyes Akane averted them towards her lap. "Maybe we should just give up…"

"This was a bad idea, huh?" The smaller woman closed her jade eyes keeping in the unshed tears that wanted to roll down her face. "Let's just go back to your house and continue our day there."

"You still want to continue?!" Unable to hide the happiness in her voice the shy book worm leaned closer to him.

"I recall making a promise with you. I'm a man of my word- well, I'm currently a female of my word." He corrected looking down at his appearance. Unnoticed by the blunette a light blush as well as a small smile appeared on the smaller girl's face.

* * *

The moderator's head turned as the two blue kampfers walked in. "Back so soon? Did the date suck like a thought it would? Haha." With an emotionless face Akane grabbed the rabbit by the ears and tossed it outside, locking the front door so it can't get back in.

"I'll get us something to drink, making yourself comfortable." While the honor student trotted into the kitchen the other girl walked to her bedroom. He sat on her bed and waited for her to return.

When she did she held onto a tray with two ice waters and two small decant chocolate cakes. Natsuru smiled. "They look great."

"I wasn't sure if we'd be able to get them today so I bought last night. They maybe a day old but I bet there still good." She set a plate down in front of the older woman who immediately grabbed a fork and pigged in.

"It's really rich."

"It is very sweet isn't it." The brown haired female took small bites while using water to wash it all down.

"There's frosting on your cheek." Natsuru commented between large bites.

"Won't you get it for me?" Boldly Akane leaned closer to her ally closing her eyes.

"Sure." Reaching for a napkin he wiped the cream away. "Hey Akane."

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said the other day." The book worm put her fork down turning her full attention on the other female. She noticed a light blush on his face. "I just wanted to say thank you. For everything." Closing his blue eyes he placed a fast kiss on her cheek.

The Gewehr kampfer's whole face lit up a stupid dreamy grin on her face. Ready to pass out from her natural high Akane transformed making the blunette nervous. "Natsuru!" The taller female found herself on the ground with the redhead on top. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. The trigger happy girl was ecstatic to feel Natsuru's hands on her body. Not pushing her off but pulling her closer instead.

Outside two moderators sat on a tree branch right out the bedroom window. "My little kamper is growing up. I'm so proud of her." The bunny said with pride making the tiger giggle a bit. "Wow, where did she learn the move...?! This is far better than paper view porn..."

* * *

A/N: My god I've had this on my computer for at least three years. I could never think of a good way to end it. It's really hard to keep them in character... I think that was the worst part of this. I hope I did a good job. I love Akane(badass version especially) She is the only one who can accept both male and female Natsuru easily out of the others. Or she just really needs to get laid. Shizuku likes to tease the female but prefers the male. And yes I know that I always referred Natsuru as he throughout the fic. I just prefer it. Sadly I have no title for this, help me come up with one?

My 100th post! :D A goal has been made!


End file.
